True Meaning
by heart's-shadow
Summary: Gaara has never felt affection towards anyone, never feeling as though anyone would ever want him as more than a friend. Sakura has lived a life filled with pain and suffering. Will Gaara be able to heal her, and will she be able to prove to Gaara that he can mean something to someone? Rated M for now to be safe, possible violence and rape


I'd like to thank everyone who takes the time to read this, it's my first fanfic and I'm kinda nervous…

Any criticism is greatly appreciated, and without further ado, let's get on to the story! CX

(P.S. I do not own Naruto)

" " Normal Speech

" " _Inner thoughts_

" " _**Shukaku**_

**Chapter One: A Bit of Background**

He was always a reserved kinda person, never reaching out to others for comfort when something was wrong or when he was in need of help. He always felt like he couldn't trust anyone and he had to rely only upon himself when push came to shove. Gaara Sabaku was far from your average teenage high school student. He listened to heavy metal and rock bands popular at the time, dressed like the punk that everyone at his school placed him to be. His red hair and constant rings around his eyes didn't help much, but he could honestly give a shit what they thought.

He didn't have a lot of friends, but the ones he did have he knew that he could count on them no matter what. Naruto had been there for him from the beginning, the hyperactive blond seeing past Gaara's rough exterior and viewing the person inside. He's always been the funny guy in the group, able to make almost anyone, with the exception of Gaara and Neji, laugh at anything. With Naruto, more people began talking to Gaara and interacting with him, some coming to be considered his closest friends. Hinata, the shy girl who's crush on Naruto was painfully obvious to them all except for the blond idiot. Then there was Shikamaru, Gaara's sister's boyfriend. Shikamaru was lazy even for a high school student, but he was one of the smartest guys in the school. Lee was… Lee. He was the exceptional athlete of the gang, but nobody could take him very seriously with the way he went about his training with his coach, Coach Gai. They saw Lee as borderline insane when it came to training and sports.

Temari and Kankuro gradually got to know the gang more as Gaara spent more time with them outside of school and were pretty much a big part of it now. After a few months of knowing each other, Shikamaru and Temari hooked up and had been together for about six months now. Kiba and Choji were the other two jesters of the group, constantly going around with Naruto pulling pranks on people around town and running from the principal at school. Choji had been a lot chubbier as a boy but hit his growth spot and finally evened out to being stocky but not overweight. Kiba went around with his beagle puppy Akamaru on his head, looking like a total idiot but none of his friends having the heart to tell him the truth. Shino was always the quiet one of the group, always more reserved than both Gaara and Neji. Nobody knows exactly why he decided to join the gang that day but since then he's always been around them, doing his best to keep the jokesters out of trouble and having a good time with the rest of them.

Neji and Tenten were good friends of Lee's, having all known each other growing up. They were the same age as Kankuro and Temari, a year older than most of the gang. They were what the gang liked to call 'the couple that is too stubborn to get together'. They all knew that they liked each other, but they were too scared to admit it to each other having been best friends for most of their lives. They were the most mature out of all their friends, acting more like bystanders than co-conspirators to Naruto's schemes and pranks against the city of Konoha. They still got a good laugh out of them and genuinely enjoyed being a part of the gang.

Most of their days they spent at the local high school, Konaha High. They all had at least one class with one another so they were never alone at school, even during the most boring or confusing classes. If one of them didn't understand their class or had a problem, all of them were there for that person and helped them through their problems. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto were all orphans so in a way the gang was the closest thing they had to a family. They all lived together in a three bedroom apartment, Gaara and Temari having their own rooms since Naruto and Kankuro shared their…. Sanitation and hygiene habits, for lack of a better term, earning them the 'joy' of sharing a room and growing closer, almost like brothers. Things were normal in everyone's lives for the most part, until junior year for the younger members and senior year for the older members at Konoha High started…

And that's the end to my first chapter ever, gives me the shakes just thinking about it. If anyone has any comments or opinions, please don't hesitate to comment. Like always, comments can only make a writing better! Until next time, al vida zein! CX


End file.
